The Fallout
by Brandywine421
Summary: What will Seth have left to come home to?
1. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything OC related.

AN: Following The Ties That Bind

* * *

"Seth."

Seth turned around. "Ryan? Oh my god…what are you doing here?" Seth had been sitting on the beach outside his hotel when he heard him.

"You okay?" Ryan approached him warily. He was out of place on the beach in his jeans and wife beater and boots.

"Yeah, I'm fine…what are you doing here?" Seth had been gone for three weeks. He'd spent two weeks sailing with a family he met and one week in a hotel here in Hawaii.

"I came to get you."

"What?" Seth paused. He had left because he was upset about Ryan leaving and here he was coming to get him. Seth had dreamed of this day, he'd have his brother back, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to go. He didn't know if he was ready to go back.

"You have to come with me," Ryan said. And Seth could tell by his voice that something was wrong. He was chilled. Ryan's eyes were dark with exhaustion and seriousness.

"Ryan…"

"Please don't argue. We have to go." Ryan took his elbow and Seth nodded. He followed Ryan to the hotel.

* * *

"Ryan?" Seth called.

"I'll explain on the plane," Ryan said. They hadn't spoken since the beach. They were in a taxi now on the way to the airport.

"Rhyming?" Seth smiled.

Ryan didn't respond. He had his phone to his ear. Seth never knew he had a cell phone.

"Hey…how's he doing today? Still sleeping…good…Don't wake him…I've got Seth…I'll see you in a few hours, Jimmy…"

"Why are you calling Jimmy?" Seth was totally confused.

"He's watching your father," Ryan replied quietly.

"What do you mean he's 'watching' Dad?" Seth asked.

"On the plane. Where you can't run away from me." Ryan's eyes were unfocused out of the window. He wouldn't look at Seth.

"Dude, I need to know…"

"You're right, you do. On the plane."

Seth was bursting with questions but the taxi screeched to a halt.

"Let's go."

"Ryan…"

"Just wait. Believe me, I have questions for you, too. Let's go."

* * *

It was a small private jet.

"Is this Grandpa's?" Seth asked as they walked on.

"Caleb's in jail. This is Summer's father's plane," Ryan said as he closed and latched the small door.

"What?" Seth froze. Caleb, his grandfather, was in jail? He'd only been gone 3 weeks…

"Sit down, man. Put your seat belt on." Ryan was calmer than Seth had ever seen him. He wasn't expressing anything. Except calm.

"Ryan…"

"It's a long ride," Ryan sighed, rubbing his temples.

The pilot came back and secured all the doors.

Seth waited until the man left to speak. "What the hell, Ryan?"

"You left, Seth…and your parents didn't handle it well. Let's just say that it didn't come at a real good time. They freaked. Not right away…the first week was okay, and then your grandfather got arrested…and Sandy's mom died…"

"Nana?" Seth gasped.

Ryan nodded. "And your mother hasn't said a word in four days. She's catatonic. She's in the hospital…"

"The hospital.?"

"She won't eat, she won't take care of herself and Sandy…Sandy can't do it. Not right now…"

"You had her put in a hospital?" Seth muttered.

"I didn't have her put anywhere," Ryan said quietly. "Hailey and Jimmy, they've really came through and she needs help that we can't give her…"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"The only thing I could think of to do was to find you. She won't see me, she blames me for leaving but at least…at least I can bring you home."

"But…"

"You are Kirsten and Sandy's life, Seth," Ryan said seriously. "Don't you understand that? It's killing them to not know where you are, to not see you…Sandy won't sleep and yesterday I had to sedate him…"

"Not Dad, I don't believe you…"

"Caleb's in jail. All of Kirsten's assets are frozen. Sandy can't think straight enough to write a check. Things are out of control." Ryan met his gaze. "You have to fix this."

"What…"

"Things are fucked up, Seth. I'm sorry…that I drove you away or whatever but I did what I had to do…"

"Ryan…"

"But you have to fix it. I…I can't stand seeing Kirsten and Sandy like this…" Ryan's gaze faltered. "So I hope you had your epiphany because you're coming home to a whole new world."

* * *

The jet landed at a small airfield in Newport.

"So who's meeting us?" Seth asked.

"Hailey's going to take you to your father," Ryan answered.

"What about you?"

"I have to go," Ryan said.

"You mean…"

"I live in Chino, Seth. With Teresa. That doesn't mean that I don't care about you and your family, it just means that things are different. I have responsibilities…and so do you," Ryan said quietly.

"I can't believe this…"

"Drop it. Hailey knows how to reach me." Ryan opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight.

"Ryan?" Seth called. He followed him off the plane.

"Thank god…Seth…" Hailey embraced him desperately. "Thank god you're back…"

"Aunt Hailey…"

"Your father is going to just die," She grinned, holding his face in her hands. She turned to look at Ryan. "Your flight okay?"

"I made it," Ryan muttered. "Are you taking him straight to Sandy?"

"Yeah. He's still sleeping. This will be just what he needs to see when he wakes up. You off to work?"

"Yeah. You'll call…"

"You know it, kid. You better get going," Hailey nodded.

Ryan glanced at Seth but didn't hug him or say goodbye. He turned and walked away.

"Hailey…"

"I'll explain on the way, come on, kid. Welcome home."

* * *

"Jimmy and I stay here now. Your father…he's not himself. He can't be by himself," Hailey said as they parked outside his house.

"Ryan said…he was upset."

"He's…I don't want you to get upset, but he's really sick, Seth. Not in the same way your mother is sick…but he's messed up," Hailey said quietly.

"I need to see him." Seth followed her inside.

The house was dark and all the shades were drawn. "Jimmy?" Hailey called.

"We're in the kitchen. Hey, Seth. It's damn good to see you," Jimmy said as they entered.

Sandy had a thick beard and looked twice his age. He was unkempt in a pair of torn jeans and a dirty t-shirt. His eyes were glazed and unfocused.

"Sandy, I thought you were going to change clothes today," Hailey said gently. Seth was frozen in the doorway.

"I'm waiting…Ryan's supposed to come over and help me shave…I think I forgot how…" Sandy murmured.

"Dad?"

Sandy regarded Seth with dull eyes. "Hey, Seth."

"Dad, I'm back…" Seth walked over to his father and put his hand on his shoulder. Sandy shuddered.

"Where've you been?" Sandy asked. He looked at his son and Seth realized that something really had broken inside his father. His eyes were empty.

"I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? Jimmy…I don't want to eat today…I think I want to go surfing…" Sandy stood up and walked over to the window, forgetting Seth's presence.

"Sandy, you know you can't go surfing…" Jimmy said quietly.

"Why not? I love to surf…I need to surf," Sandy said.

"Last time we let you go surfing, you almost drowned…" Hailey replied.

"Can't you call Ryan? He'll take me surfing…"

"Sandy, you know that Ryan has to work today, remember? Why don't you come over here and talk to Seth…"

"Seth…Seth's gone…Kirsten's gone…they're all gone…" Sandy muttered.

"Don't get upset, Sandy, come back over here," Hailey urged. Seth was silent, stricken by his father's condition. If his father was this bad off, he really didn't want to see his mother.

Hailey led him back to the counter.

"I'm not hungry today."

"You have to eat, Sandy…"

"No." He was adamant, like a child that didn't want to eat his vegetables.

"Sandy…"

"No. I want to go surfing," Sandy pouted. Jimmy had his phone out.

"Sandy, please…" Hailey tried again.

"No!" He slammed his fist on the counter.

"Sandy? Here you go, man. Talk to the kid, okay?" Jimmy held out his phone.

Sandy accepted it, his anger gone. "Hello? Hey, Ryan…they're trying to make me eat again…"

"Seth? You okay?" Jimmy asked, pulling him from the room.

"What happened?" Seth whispered.

"It was like…one day, something just snapped. He's been out of it for about a week. He really missed you, kid, and losing his mother…wasn't the best thing for him," Jimmy said quietly. "Ryan's the only one he'll listen to…and he can't be here full time…"

"So you and Hailey stay here?"

"Yeah. Ryan, he works out in Chino, 2nd shift and he comes here every morning to take care of things…"

"Things. Like Dad?" Seth whispered.

"Your father…he can't do the simple things, like…like pay bills," Jimmy tried to explain. "He doesn't want to admit to me or Hailey that he's incapable…so he lets Ryan do it. All of Kirsten's money is tied up in litigation from Caleb's case and…"

"Okay, Jimmy. What can I do?" Seth couldn't hear anymore.

"I thought seeing you would help him…but I think he's still just too tired to process that you're really here. Would you like me to take you to see your mother?"

"Where is she?"

"She's okay. She just needed some rest so we took her to the hospital…" Jimmy said quietly. "Did you want to change or anything?"

"I'm okay. I need to see her."

* * *

The nurses recognized Jimmy as he entered with Seth. One of them stopped him.

"Can I help you?" Jimmy smiled.

"Yes, sir. The person in charge of Mrs. Cohen's billing…the young guy…"

"Ryan?" Seth asked, startled.

"Yes, that's the one," She grinned. She returned her attention to Jimmy. "We need to speak with him. Do you have a number where we can contact him?"

"Of course. Is everything okay?" Jimmy asked, scribbling a number on a paper that she held out.

"There's a problem with her insurance and we need to speak with him. It's not urgent, but it needs to be taken care of." She gave Jimmy a grateful smile and left them.

"Ryan handles this, too?" Seth asked quietly.

"He pays the bills. With Sandy's money. We wanted to help, but Sandy insisted that…that he could do it himself. Which means that Ryan does it." Jimmy turned to face Seth. "Don't mention Ryan around your mother. She gets upset. Don't say his name, don't mention him at all."

"Okay," Seth responded, confused. Jimmy stepped inside first.

"Hey, Kirsten. How are you doing today?" There was no response. Seth stepped inside. His mother was pale and curled up in the hospital bed in a gown. Her hair was limp and uncombed. "I brought a visitor for you, Kirsten. It's Seth…"

Seth sat down beside her bed and tried not to cry. It was his mother…he had done this to her…

"Seth's gone…" She murmured. Her blue eyes were focused on the wall, facing away from Seth and Jimmy.

"Hey, she can talk," Jimmy smiled. He put his hand on Seth's shoulder, urging him to speak.

"Hey, Mom. Can't you look at me?" Seth said gently.

She gasped and immediately sat up, startling Jimmy and Seth. "Seth? Oh god…" She reached out and embraced him desperately.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctors, let them know that you're…better," Jimmy grinned.

"I was so worried…"

"I'm so sorry for upsetting you, but I'm back now…" Seth said as she cried in his arms.

"You're back? Where were you? Did Sandy find you? Where the hell were you, Seth?" Kirsten's voice rose with each question and her blue eyes were wide with panic.

"Relax, mom…" Seth realized that his mother was fragile and he had adjusted his voice to be calming like Jimmy and Hailey had talked to his father. "Everything's going to be all right…"

"You're home…I'm so glad you're home…"

"I'm home now…" Seth held his mother tightly. He was home. But it wasn't the home he wanted.

* * *

"Ryan? Seth's here to see you," Teresa woke him from his sleep with an apologetic look. He never let himself sleep more than four hours a night and she hated that she had to interrupt his sleep.

"What?" Ryan murmured, rolling over to face her.

"Seth's here."

"Oh. Here?" Ryan sat up and rubbed his pounding head. Teresa put an arm around him.

"He's in the living room."

"Thanks…"

"You want me to come with you?"

"Whatever you want," He replied, kissing her before getting to his feet. They had become domestic in the past few weeks, their friendship turning into a relaxed relationship. She was really supportive of his caretaking of the Cohens and he hadn't neglected her or their unborn baby. He worked really hard to keep the people he cared about safe.

"Hey, man," Ryan slapped Seth's hand as he sat down in the recliner. He was wearing sweatpants but he was in the apartment that he shared with Teresa so he didn't feel like putting on a shirt. He was too tired.

"Hey."

"What's up? I'm going to head out that way in a couple of hours…"

"What the hell happened to them, Ryan? I mean…Dad…he can't even button his own shirt and Mom…she just cries…" Seth said quietly.

"She cried? Damn, duke, that's…that's awesome…" Ryan smiled.

"What?"

"She's crying, she's talking, I mean, did she talk?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"You don't understand. Crying is an improvement and talking…"

"What happened, Ryan? I mean, this is just…"

"I don't know what happened, Seth. It was a gradual thing…"

"Jimmy said, he said that Dad only responds to you…he barely knew I was there."

"He has his bad days," Ryan said quietly. "It'll get better."

"Why aren't you with him?" Seth asked.

Ryan's eyes flashed. "I have to be here. With Teresa."

"Dude…"

"We were going to move back and live in the poolhouse," Teresa said as she stepped in. She handed Ryan a cup of coffee. Seth was surprised when she turned and offered one to him.

"Why didn't you?" Seth asked as she sat down beside Ryan in the small chair. She put her arm around Ryan and he reciprocated.

"Kirsten," Teresa answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother is angry at me," Ryan said quietly.

"Kirsten is sick. She's not thinking straight," Teresa whispered. She squeezed Ryan close to her, comfortingly.

"She…but you've been taking care of them, Jimmy says that you pay the bills…"

"Sandy, he's too proud to ask for help…but I do what I can."

Seth took a deep breath. "I can't handle this. I don't know what to do…"

"I'm here. You're not alone," Ryan said quietly. "Just because I don't live in your backyard, doesn't mean that I'm not still your friend."

Seth sighed. "I know."

"Sandy and Kirsten will be okay," Teresa said. "Ryan and I are here, Jimmy and Hailey, Summer…"

"Summer?"

"Summer…you didn't tell him about Summer?" Teresa asked Ryan.

"Is she okay?" Seth asked.

"She's fine. She helps out a lot with your parents," Ryan said immediately. "She stays in the poolhouse a lot."

"You really hurt her, Seth," Teresa said.

"Teresa and Summer have bonded," Ryan smiled. "And when Hailey gets involved, the girls have been known to get a little rowdy."

"What about Marissa?" Seth asked.

"She's in rehab," Teresa replied.

"Oh. Damn."

"It's a lot to get thrown at you," Teresa acknowledged.

Ryan looked at her. "He said Kirsten talked to him…"

"She's talking?"

Seth nodded.

"That's great. You guys want some breakfast?"

"No thanks," Ryan replied immediately.

Teresa gave him a scolding look. "How about you go get dressed, I'll call Summer and we'll all go over to Sandy's? I'll make breakfast, you can catch a nap and it might be good for him to be around his family…"

"Can you cook?" Seth asked after a beat.

"Who do you think taught Ryan?"

* * *

Seth, Ryan and Teresa parked in the driveway. Summer's car was between Hailey and Jimmy's cars.

The front door swung open. "Thank God. Hailey's trying to make omelets and she's making a huge mistake…" Jimmy said.

"Damn, Jimmy, you're supposed to be taking care of the house," Ryan joked.

"I'll take care of it," Teresa gave Jimmy a friendly hug.

"You okay, Seth?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm okay, thanks," Seth said, patting him on the back. He had been freaked when he had left the house this morning to see Ryan but after their short conversation, he felt like he could do this. With everyone's help, of course. He hadn't grown up like Ryan, he didn't know how to handle things like bills or insurance, his parents had always taken care of that trivial stuff. Seth was going to need help.

"The prodigal! Hey, Cohen," Summer was sitting in the kitchen. She gave him a slight smile.

"Summer," Seth whispered.

Summer turned her attention to Ryan. "Hey, Chino. You look rough."

"Good morning to you, too, Sunshine," Ryan stuck his tongue out at her. "Where's Sandy?"

"He had a rough night," Hailey replied.

"Where is he?"

"In the study," Jimmy replied.

Ryan kissed Teresa on the cheek before disappearing.

"He get any sleep?" Jimmy asked Teresa.

"As much as he ever does," She replied.

"How are you, Seth?" Hailey asked. "You left pretty early this morning."

"I'm okay," Seth replied. He was watching the comfortable interaction of the people in his kitchen. Ryan and Summer had acted like siblings, Teresa and Hailey were chatting over the stove like family, too. It was like a new family had formed while Kirsten and Sandy were recovering.

"You certainly left some wreckage," Summer muttered.

Seth glanced at her.

"Walk outside with me," Summer led him to the patio.

"I'm sorry, Summer," Seth said once they were alone.

"I know, me, too. You're stupid. I mean, you were upset about Ryan, but everyone else was too…your parents really needed you, I really needed you and you…"

"I'm sorry. I had no idea…"

"Like I said, you're stupid. You never know what you've got 'til it's gone, they say, don't they?"

Seth looked at her. "Did I lose you, too?"

"Yes, you did," She replied immediately.

"Summer…"

"You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass, Cohen. Your friend Chino has been teaching me about anger management, if you can believe that," She snorted. "But you have enough to worry about. Focus on your family and we can be friends…"

"Friends?"

"Yeah." She met his gaze with sad brown eyes. "Without you here…I needed friends. Ryan and Teresa, even your aunt…they came through for me and we're friends…so I hope you and I can be friends, too."

"I guess it's more than I deserve. Thank you for helping with my parents. It means a lot," Seth said.

"I've been visiting your mother every day. You should come with me."

"Definitely. I should go check on my Dad."

They stepped into the kitchen. Summer went to the stove to help Teresa and Hailey.

Seth walked down the hall and heard Ryan's soft voice.

"Sandy, I need you to listen to me, okay?"

"Okay," Sandy murmured.

"Seth is back."

"Seth…"

"Sandy, look at me, man."

Ryan was sitting on the couch beside Sandy. Sandy's gaze was locked on the floor.

"Come on, Sandy."

"Seth's back?" Sandy looked at him.

"You saw him yesterday, do you remember?"

"Seth's gone…"

"He's home now, Sandy."

"Seth's back?"

Ryan nodded toward the doorway. Seth stepped in.

"Seth?" Sandy whispered.

"I'm sorry, Dad…"

Sandy stood up and embraced his son.

* * *

Ryan left Seth and Sandy in the study and returned to the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Teresa called.

"Sandy recognized him. I gave them a minute."

"That's great," Summer grinned.

Hailey glanced at Ryan. "You okay?"

"I think I'm going to go lie down." He walked into the den and stretched out on the couch.

Teresa turned over omelet duty to Summer and went to check on him. She kneeled beside him.

"I'm tired," He murmured.

"Why don't you call in sick tonight?"

"We need the money…"

"You're exhausted, Ryan," Teresa said urgently.

"I just want to take a nap…"

"I'll call your supervisor."

"No, Teresa. Please. I'm okay." He put a hand on her face. "I'm just tired."

Seth walked into the kitchen. Summer and Hailey were setting the table. Jimmy was watching the den.

"Hey. What's up?"

Jimmy seemed startled. "Nothing. Ryan's girl…she's good with him. She really loves him and she's better with him than Marissa ever was. But sometimes, I just kind of wish Marissa could've made it work with him."

"How's she doing?" Seth asked.

Jimmy sighed. "Not so good. But she'll get better."

Teresa returned to the kitchen, walking past Jimmy and Seth.

"Everything all right?" Seth asked.

"He's tired," Teresa replied.

"He's working tonight?" Summer asked.

"He's always working," Teresa muttered.

"Why does he have to work? I mean, if he's in charge of Dad's money…" Seth asked. The kitchen was silent.

"Ryan won't touch Sandy's money. He's too proud," Teresa said quietly. She walked outside and Summer followed her.

"Seth, your mother said some things to Ryan that…that he took pretty seriously," Hailey said quietly.

"Like what? I mean, it seems like a full time job just taking care of Mom and Dad and if he's running back and forth…"

"She didn't mean what she said but until she apologizes, he won't go against her wishes…" Jimmy said.

"Guys. Drop it." Ryan's voice was tired from the den.

"Let's eat. I'll get Sandy."

* * *

After breakfast, Sandy was tired and Seth put him to bed. Sandy was on medication that tired him out. Teresa had a doctor's appointment and Ryan had meetings with the insurance rep at Kirsten's hospital as well as Rachel, who had been helping out with Sandy and Kirsten's legal problems.

Seth and Summer were on the way to visit his mother.

"What did Mom say to Ryan?" Seth asked.

Summer sighed.

"Everyone keeps telling me to drop it…but it seems to affect everything."

"She said that…that Ryan had done nothing but bring trouble to her family. That he drove you away so he could take your place. She was really mean to him…she told him that she wouldn't let him take advantage of her and Sandy anymore…that he wasn't welcome at your house…"

"That's so messed up…"

"He's getting over it. But since your Mom's getting better...you might want to think about what's going to happen. He won't come to the house if she's there."

"She has to get over it," Seth said.

"She has to get well first," Summer said quietly.

* * *

Kirsten was sitting up when Seth and Summer stepped in.

"My baby boy…" She smiled, embracing him.

"It's nice to see you looking better, Mrs. Cohen…"

"Thank you, Summer. Sit down! Talk to me…tell me where you were, Seth!"

Seth sat down beside her on the bed. "I am so sorry. I just…I needed to get out of town for a while…so I met up with this family and we made it, with a little help of course, in about ten days. Anyway, I was at a hotel when Ryan…"

"Ryan found you?" Kirsten snapped.

"Mom…"

"He was supposed to leave you alone. Has he bothered Sandy?"

"Stop it. You're wrong and you know it," Seth said immediately. He kept his voice stern but low, so as not to upset her.

"He's…"

"He's the only think holding Dad together right now," Seth said. He took his Mom's shoulders. "You know he'd never hurt us."

Tears filled her eyes. "But you left…"

"Because I'm selfish. I threw a tantrum, I can't explain it, but Ryan doesn't deserve your anger. I do." Seth said urgently. "You have to get better, Mom. Dad needs you. I need you."

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm a bastard for scaring you…I love you, Mom, and I'm here to help you through this." He embraced her gently. Summer smiled at him, nodding.

* * *

The doorbell rang around ten that night. Seth, Summer, Hailey, and Jimmy were eating pizza while Sandy was sleeping. Sandy had dressed himself and seemed to be slowly waking up from the trance he'd been in for the past few weeks. He clearly had memory issues, but he had improved and Jimmy and Hailey assured Seth that today was the best day he'd had in weeks.

"I'll get it," Seth said. He went to the door and swung it open.

Teresa and Ryan were standing on the porch. Ryan's face was bruised and swelling and she had her arm around his waist, supporting him. Blood stained his shirt.

"Hey, guys, come in…what happened?" Seth held the door open.

"Nothing. Can I borrow your bathroom for a few minutes?" Ryan asked. He pulled away from Teresa's support and staggered to the bathroom.

"What happened?"

"He doesn't want me to talk about it," Teresa said, worried. "He didn't even want me to bring him, but I thought…"

"Teresa? What's wrong?" Hailey and Summer joined them in the foyer.

"Did I hear Ryan? Why isn't he working?" Hailey asked.

"He didn't make it to work today, he had to call out because Rachel's meeting went long…" Teresa said.

"So what's going on?" Summer asked. She examined Teresa and finally lifted her arm and pulled up her sleeve. There was a bruise on her forearm. "Teresa…"

"What is going on?" Seth demanded.

"You guys ran into Eddie again?" Hailey asked quietly.

"Are you okay?" Summer embraced her.

"Ryan would never let him hurt me," Teresa whispered, letting the tears escape.

"Did you call the police?"

"Ryan put the fear of god in him again…everything's okay…don't worry about it…" Teresa whispered.

"Let's get you cleaned up, honey. Seth, can you check on Chino?" Summer guided Teresa into the den.

Seth knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Hey, man. Can you open up?"

Ryan swung the door open. "Do you have a t-shirt I can borrow?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Sit down, man," Seth urged, gently pushing Ryan to a sitting position on the toilet.

Ryan sighed.

"I'm not going to panic, Ryan, but can you tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing…"

"Eddie's still hassling you and Teresa?" Seth asked quietly.

"I can handle it…"

"I'm sure you can, but didn't you just say today that we were still friends…that we had to help each other? Talk to me, man…" Seth said.

Ryan sighed. He covered his face for a moment. "He's a little punk bitch and if Teresa hadn't been with me I would've killed him…"

"Okay, that's a start…"

"He comes around every couple of weeks to try and convince Teresa to leave me…"

"But, doesn't Teresa love you?"

"Yeah…but she loves him, too, I guess. But lately, he's been drunk and he…he had her by the arm and I just fucking snapped," Ryan murmured.

"You need to get some rest, man."

"We need to have a meeting. I have some news," Ryan said after a pause. "Now about that t-shirt…"

* * *

"I'm not talking about it so everyone can just stop staring at me. We have bigger issues to discuss tonight," Ryan said as he walked out wearing one of Seth's shirts.

"Ryan…" Jimmy started.

"I'm serious. I met with Kirsten's doctor today. And I met with Rachel. There's some news on one of Caleb's legal issues," Ryan said. "Let's just sit down. Is Sandy sleeping?"

"Yeah. Out cold after dinner. He's doing much better," Hailey replied. They sat down around the kitchen table.

"Good. Kirsten's doctor thinks that she's almost ready to come home. She's doing better with the antidepressants and now that Seth's back, he thinks that she's ready. He thinks day after tomorrow," Ryan said.

"That's good, right?" Jimmy asked.

"He's an old friend of Caleb's. He wouldn't release her if he didn't think she was ready," Ryan added.

"What else?" Hailey asked. "You said something about Dad?"

"Julie Cooper was caught this afternoon in Arizona," Ryan sighed. "She spent all the money that she stole from Caleb and she was stripping when the cops found her…"

"What about Caitlyn?" Jimmy asked.

"Caitlyn's been hiding with Julie's parents for the past week," Ryan replied, passing him a piece of paper.

"Julie robbed Grandpa?"

"When he got arrested, she flipped, stole everything she could carry. A lot of the jewelry was your Grandma's and the cops have been following her trail with pawn shops. We've gotten most of it back," Hailey replied. "Anyway, she's in a lot of trouble."

"She wants to cut a deal," Ryan said.

"How do you know all this?" Seth asked after a beat.

"Sandy and Kirsten are out of it, Seth," Hailey said quietly. "Rachel, she's been helping out with Dad's case, since Sandy can't really work. Ryan…Ryan speaks for Sandy. He's been trying to help Rachel make the decisions that Sandy can't make."

"If you want to take over, Seth," Ryan said quietly. "You can…"

"No, dude, I trust you. I mean, Dad obviously trusts you and I wasn't here…"

"He always discusses it, Seth, with everyone…" Hailey said.

"No, it's seriously cool, I just didn't know. Go on, man, what's the story?"

"She wants a divorce from Caleb. No strings. He has money in off-shore accounts but she agreed to cut all ties with him. Rachel said that it should be pretty easy for her to pull out an annulment due to the fact that they never consummated their marriage…" Ryan said slowly.

"Ew," Summer muttered.

"But she wants him to drop all the charges against her. So she goes free with nothing and he's free of her."

"What does Caleb say?"

"He wants to send the bitch to jail," Ryan replied. "But he also wants to protect the assets that he has left. He told Rachel to do whatever Sandy suggested. And since Sandy…"

"Damn. What do you think?" Hailey turned to Jimmy.

"I don't know. If they stay married…" Jimmy muttered.

"She could sue the hell out of him. I say cut her loose. Get custody of your kids, Jimmy, and then we send her off into the sunset," Ryan said.

"She won't leave town…" Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, she will. There's nothing left for her here," Summer remarked. "What do you think, Seth?"

"I think…damn. I think we should sleep on it and talk about it in the morning. It's a decision that none of us are qualified to make. Maybe I should go see Grandpa," Seth replied.

"That's a good idea," Hailey said. "But he doesn't know about Kirsten and Sandy…he doesn't know how sick they are…"

"Oh," Seth replied.

"There's nothing he can do in there. He just thinks Kirsten's angry at him," Hailey replied. "It's for the best."

"So. We'll convene again in the morning?" Ryan asked.

"Meeting's totally not over," Summer said. Ryan glared at her. "What are you guys going to do about Eddie?"

"Summer," Teresa sighed.

"You should take out a restraining order against him," Hailey said.

"It's under control."

"Yeah, but whose control, Ryan? You took some hits tonight, your face is really bruised," Jimmy remarked.

"I appreciate the concern…"

"Man, you've got enough on your plate without having to dodge crazy ex-boyfriends," Seth muttered.

"It's okay," Ryan said.

"There's really nothing you guys can do…" Teresa said quietly.

"You shouldn't be alone all the way out there. If something happened, it would take us, like forever to get there…why don't you guys find something closer to Newport?" Seth suggested. "I mean what about school in the fall?"

"I'm not going back to Harbor," Ryan said quietly.

"What?" Summer and Seth asked in unison.

"You had, like straight A's, Chino, you can't drop out…"

"I thought the plan was for you to work all summer and come back to Harbor, that's the only reason Mom and Dad let you go in the first place," Seth protested.

"Guys, relax," Ryan said quietly, clearly disturbed by their attention. "It's not a big deal…"

"It is a big deal…" Seth said.

"I can't afford it," Ryan admitted quietly. "It's…its too expensive and I spoke to Dr. Kim and she says that there's nothing she can do."

"I'm sure we can work something out, kid," Hailey said quietly.

"It's not a big deal. I couldn't swing working and going to school anyway. It's for the best," Ryan said quietly. Teresa was silent.

"You agree with him? You're going to let him do this?" Summer asked.

"I don't have a say in the matter. It's his decision," Teresa replied tersely.

"Look, I'm sort of beat, I think we should be getting back," Ryan sighed.

"This conversation isn't over, Ryan…"

"Yeah. It is. I'll see you guys in the morning. I want to go over some stuff with you, Seth. If your mom's coming home, then you're going to have to take over a lot of the little things," Ryan sighed.

"Why don't you guys stay here tonight?" Hailey asked.

"You know why, Hailey," Ryan said suddenly.

"Come on, baby, let's get you home and in bed…" Teresa got up and went to Ryan's side.

"I'm sorry, Hailey. I'm just a little on edge. I'll see you guys tomorrow," He sighed, letting Teresa pull him to his feet.

"Call us if you need anything, okay?" Summer got up and stopped them, wrapping Ryan in a hug.

"Okay…Thanks," Ryan replied.

"Call us when you get home, too," She added as she embraced Teresa.

* * *

Seth walked into the kitchen and found Summer eating cereal. "Morning," She smiled.

"Ryan said you crashed in the poolhouse a lot," Seth smiled. "It's nice to have you around."

"My dad and stepmom split up and he's never home. So I spend a lot of time here," She admitted.

"Seeing you…is awesome, Summer," Seth admitted. "I mean, stuff's so messed up right now that we haven't even gotten a chance to talk."

"Well, if you'd wanted to talk, you'd have called before sailing away to find yourself," She replied. "Let's not do this. Not now. I don't want to upset you and I don't want to get upset. We're friends, that's all we can be right now. And it's a tentative friendship at that," She added.

He sighed. "Okay. I'll take what I can get."

"So how's Ryan today?"

"He hasn't called."

"He hasn't called? It's after eight, he always checks in before eight," Summer said, going to the phone.

"Summer…"

"Something's wrong…Chino's like clockwork…" She paused with the phone to her ear. "Teresa? What's up? How's Chino? Still asleep? Is he okay…oh…do you want me to come over there? Okay…call me as soon as he wakes up, okay? Thanks…"

"What's going on?"

"She can't wake him. He's out cold. She says that it happens sometimes, when he's really tired…"

"Ryan's been doing a good job taking care of everything. I don't know if I can do it."

"He's amazing, I mean, when Hailey and Jimmy had to take your mom to the hospital, he was totally in control with the financial people. Your dad can't really do anything so Ryan learned all about the bills and the legal stuff that's coming down on your mom from Caleb's trial. It's a lot of work. But you'll get it…he's always going to be around to help, Cohen."

"I know…but I don't know how to be in control of all of this…"

"You don't have to be, Seth. Just by you coming home, things have gotten better. If Kirsten comes home, maybe she'll be okay enough to take over mother duty again," Summer said gently.

"I hope so…I miss them, Summer. I mean, I missed them when I was gone, but even now…they're not here."

"I know. But it'll get better," She smiled.

"You and Ryan seem pretty close," He replied, sitting down beside her.

"As close as anyone can be with Chino. He's loyal, you know? He'd do anything for his friends. I'm lucky to be considered a friend of his. So are you, Cohen."

The phone rang and Summer answered it before he could reach it. "Hello? Damn, Chino, you had me worried…you're on the way? All right, we'll see you soon."

Jimmy walked into the kitchen and gave Seth a silent hug.

"What was that for?" Sandy asked.

"Your father…he got up and is taking a shower. Without me or Hailey waking him. This is big, Seth. I think…I think the tide may have turned for him," Jimmy said.

"Ryan's on his way with Teresa, he's going to be thrilled…" Summer agreed.

"I hope it lasts…but he had such a good day yesterday and for him to be up already…it's going to be a good day."

* * *

Ryan rode with Seth and Hailey to the hospital after having breakfast at the Cohens so he could talk to the financial representative and the doctor to coordinate Kirsten's release. He had a black eye but looked more rested than the night before. He was clearly preoccupied. He wouldn't answer their questions about school or Eddie, he would simply shake his head.

"Good luck, guys. I'll meet you outside when you're done," Ryan said.

"Man, you're going to have to face her eventually," Seth said quietly.

"I have a meeting to go to. Go visit your mother," Ryan replied. His eyes were dark.

"You should give him some time. He's got more on his mind than all of us combined, kid," Hailey said.

"I know. But if Mom's going to get over this, he has to talk to her. They need to have an argument or something…"

"Seth…you weren't here. Ryan, he…he didn't respond to her at all. She just yelled and he just took it. I don't want him to have to go through that again. And I don't know if she's going to let all of that go as easy as you think," Hailey said quietly.

"I think my mom will come around. She has to. He's family. We have to make her see what she'd done. I think we have to bring him up, we can't just tiptoe around him, he's too involved in everything."

Kirsten was dressed and drinking juice when then walked in. She gave them both big hugs.

"You're looking great, big sister," Hailey smiled.

"I feel much better. I can't believe I've been curled up in this bed for the past few days, I just…"

"Its okay, Mom. You just needed a break."

"I needed my son. How's Sandy doing?"

"He's doing much better, Kirsten, don't worry," Hailey replied. "Everyone's doing better now that Seth is home."

Kirsten seemed hesitant. "Who's been taking care of things, Hailey? I mean, there's lawsuits and bills and insurance…"

"It's all under control, okay? Just relax."

"There's good news, though, Mom. You're getting sprung from this place."

She smiled warmly. "I'm so fucking glad."

Seth recoiled from her language but she was smiling. "Mom…"

"I mean, I know that I was being stupid…but I really don't want to stay here anymore. I want to go home, I want to check on Sandy and make sure he's okay…"

"Slow down, Mom. Everything's okay. Just one more night."

"Can't you talk to the doctor and get me released today? I'm your mother, Seth…"

"He's actually not the one in charge," Hailey said quietly. She glanced at Seth.

"Then you, can you talk to the doctor?"

"Ryan's meeting with him now," Hailey replied.

"Ryan…why…"

"Ryan's handling Sandy's business. You're Sandy's business. He's in charge of everything, Mom. The doctor called him and suggested that you stay tonight so they can make sure you don't sink back into your depression," Seth said quietly. He waited until she met his gaze.

"But he…"

"He has obeyed your wishes, Kirsten. He drives in every day to take care of Sandy and to check on things. He's at this hospital every other day talking to your doctors and nurses and fixing the finances. He drives back and forth to take care of things because…"

"Because I told him he wasn't welcome in my home," Kirsten murmured. "You think I made a mistake?"

"I know you did. So do you. And as soon as we get you home, I expect you to apologize and make things right," Seth said, parentally. "It's what you taught me."

"Is he…is he okay? Is Teresa okay?" She whispered.

"They're fine. It'll work out, Kirsten."

Her earlier upbeat mood is gone. "Do you think he'll forgive me?" She murmured, looking between Hailey and Seth.

"He loves you, Mom."

* * *

Ryan was sitting on the trunk of Hailey's car smoking a cigarette when they exited.

"Hey, man. What's the word?" Seth asked.

"We're go for release tomorrow, first thing. You guys can pick up the paperwork at the front desk around nine. They'll explain her meds to you," Ryan replied.

"She's not angry at you anymore, man. Maybe you should go see her?" Seth asked.

"I can't, I have somewhere to be…"

"Where?" Hailey asked.

"Nosy much?" Ryan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. So spill."

"I have to meet with a bank in Chino. See about getting a loan," He admitted. "So can we get on the road? I need to get Teresa so we can get going."

"Sure. But…" Seth started.

"I don't want to hear it," Ryan replied. "Just drive. Tell me how Kirsten was."

* * *

The next morning, Ryan called around seven to explain how Seth needed to go get his mother. He explained everything in explicit detail.

"You're not coming over to see Dad?"

"Not today. He can call me, Seth, if he needs me. I won't ruin your mother's first day back…"

"Ryan…"

"I don't care. I won't do it. Tell Sandy to call me, okay?"

"Okay, Ryan. So you're not going to come around at all anymore?"

"Not for a while. She needs her space. I'm hoping that she can put Sandy back together again. If you have any questions about anything…"

"And I will, I'll call."

"Good. Tell everyone that…that I said hello."

"Definitely." Seth put the phone down.

"He's not coming, is he?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope," Seth sighed. "But we'll give it a couple of days. Let Mom get readjusted before pushing the reconciliation on her any further. Let's get her home where she belongs."

* * *

Kirsten's first action back home was to take a long shower. Sandy had embraced her and doted on her until she had to send him away with Jimmy. He was doing much better and had even called Rachel to inquire about his job. Ryan and Rachel had arranged for Sandy to take a leave of absence so he wouldn't be fired.

Kirsten's second item of business was to check on the bills. She sat down in Sandy's study and pulled out the checkbook. She was surprised to see everything up to date and balanced. A ledger was neatly arranged and recorded everything in Ryan's neat script. She leaned back, guilt-ridden. She had blamed everything on a kid that didn't deserve it. And he'd still handled everything in her absence. He had held her family together, he'd even brought her son back to him. And he thought she hated him.

She went into the kitchen and found Seth sitting with Hailey at the counter.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Seth asked. "You've been home an hour and you're already upset?"

"No, I'm not upset, well, I am, but…"

"Just spill it, Kirsten," Hailey said.

"Ryan…he's taken care of everything. Everything, I mean…how could he do this?"

"He…he didn't go against your wishes, it's just Sandy wouldn't listen to anyone else…"

"No, I mean, _how_ could he physically do this? He's a kid…"

"Rachel got him emancipated," Hailey replied.

"What?" Kirsten asked.

"He's a legal adult. It took some doing, but she managed it. When you said…those things, Kirsten, it really upset him. He needed some stability so he filed for emancipation. He's a smart kid and he's been juggling everything. There's a file in the study that he left for you. So you could see what he's done…"

"I need to talk to him…"

"He's at work right now, Mom," Seth replied.

"He works?"

"He has to. He pulls twelve hour shifts at a factory out in Chino. He has an apartment with Teresa…"

"They aren't staying with her mother?"

"Her mother wants them to get married, she's catholic. They don't want to so they had to move out," Hailey answered.

"What have I done?" Kirsten sighed, sitting down between them.

"Its okay, Mom. He's fine. Really. You're home, I'm home and Dad's getting better…"

"But I've driven him away, we gave him a family and then I took it away from him…"

"Mom, he loves you. He loves Dad. He's the only person that could get through to Dad, he's closer than I'll ever be with Dad…just give it some time…" Seth said.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's going around."

* * *

Ryan walked out of the hospital despite the doctors and nurses yelling behind him. He pulled out his cell phone as he started to limp down the street toward his apartment.

"Hello?" Hailey answered.

"Hailey."

"Hey, kid. What's going on?"

"Yeah. Nothing. Can I ask you a favor, Hailey?"

"Of course. Are you okay?"

"Not really," He muttered.

"What's going on?"

"Yeah…"

"Ryan, talk to me…" Hailey was worried.

"Something's happened. I can't…I can't make it tomorrow…"

"But Kirsten really wants to talk to you and you said…"

"I can't. Tell her that I'm sorry…" He staggered and fell against a nearby building.

"Ryan? Tell me what happened. Where are you?"

"I'm…I'm on my way to my apartment…"

"Are you okay? Where's Teresa?"

"Teresa…Teresa won't be coming back…"

"What? Ryan…"

"She's dead. The baby's dead. I'm going home." He flipped the phone closed and tried to make himself breathe.

Teresa had picked him up from work, he'd simply been too exhausted to drive himself and they had been chatting in the car. She was excited because she'd been promoted to manager at the restaurant where she worked and she'd get benefits that would cover more of the expenses. They'd gotten the loan so for the first time in weeks, things were looking manageable. They were happy.

Then she'd gasped as the homeless man stepped into the street. She'd swerved to miss him and ended up colliding with a telephone pole. Somehow, the doors had been crumpled and it took them two hours to cut them out. And Teresa had been dead after the first hour.

He'd sat with her, sirens in his vision, blood in his mouth, and listened to her. She loved him, she'd always love him and he was the only one she'd ever loved. He didn't have to say anything, he just listened, holding her hand.

When the Jaws of Life finally cut through the metal, there was no life left. Ryan had watched her die, watched the life within her fade and he had died, too.

He couldn't do it without her. He just couldn't. He was too tired and he'd been fucked over for the last time. He didn't wait for the doctors to stitch him up or set his bones. He had to go.

* * *

Hailey hung up the phone with a stricken expression. She turned to see Kirsten helping Sandy into the Jacuzzi in the backyard.

"Hailey?" Summer appeared beside her.

"We have to go, get your jacket…" She said immediately.

"What?"

"Ryan just called, he sounded…he's not himself and he said that Teresa was dead. I believe him, Summer…we have to go to him, he's going to lose it…"

"What about Kirsten and Sandy? Who'll stay with them?"

"What's going on?" Jimmy stepped in with Seth.

"Jimmy, can you stay here and make sure everything's okay? We need to take Seth with us…"

"What's going on?" Seth asked. Summer took his arm and pulled him toward the door. Hailey kissed Jimmy.

"I'll call you when I know something."

"Know what?" He asked as the front door slammed.

* * *

"Ryan, open the door, please…we know you're in there…" Seth banged on the door again. There was a trail of blood leading up the stairs and under his locked door.

"I know she gave me a key…" Summer was fumbling in her purse.

"Please, Ryan…open the door…" Hailey called.

"Bingo!" Summer found the key and immediately unlocked the door.

"Shit…" Seth muttered. Ryan had made it to the couch and was lying on his side, pale, with his eyes closed.

"Did he even go to the hospital?" Summer fell to her knees beside him and took his face in her hands. "Chino?"

His eyelids fluttered.

"Chino, come on, look at me…"

He opened his eyes. "Summer?"

"You're scaring the hell out of us…are you all right?"

"What are you doing here?" He sat up and immediately winced in pain.

"What happened to you?" Seth sat down beside him on the couch as Hailey and Summer pulled at his bloody clothes, searching him for injuries.

"Nothing…" Ryan muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Ryan…were you in a car accident?" Hailey asked, seeing the red mark from his seat belt.

"Accident…shit…Teresa's dead…"

"Ryan, can you tell us what happened?"

"She…she swerved to avoid this guy…she hit a pole…it took a while to get us out and she was dead…she died in the car…" Ryan said slowly.

"Did you go to the hospital?" Seth asked, stricken.

"I couldn't stay there…don't make me go there…" Ryan covered his face.

"Honey, you don't look so good…" Summer urged.

"It doesn't matter…" He muttered.

"Yeah, kid, it does," Hailey whispered. "You walked out of a hospital…"

"I'll be fine…"

"Ryan. You're not fine. Look at me." Seth waited until Ryan met his gaze. "You know you can't handle this by yourself, right?" Ryan didn't respond. "Let us take you to the hospital, just to get you checked out. Let us take care of you, okay?"

He finally nodded. "I have to call Teresa's mom…"

"We'll take care of all of that. Come on, can you walk?" Summer stood up and helped him to his feet. He was shaky but he allowed them to lead him to the car.

* * *

"Doctor, he's not going to stay, we had to beg him to come in for this," Seth told the doctor that was talking to him in the hallway. Ryan had freaked out when they mentioned staying overnight.

"We want to keep our eye on him, he's suffered a terrible trauma, he has a fractured femur, a broken collarbone, several broken ribs and a serious concussion, not to mention all the lacerations…" The doctor protested.

"You aren't listening. He won't stay. He walked out of your ER already tonight, he won't hesitate to walk out of here again. I promise that we will bring him back tomorrow but you have to tell me how to take care of him tonight," Seth demanded.

The doctor sighed. "You're going to stay with him?"

"He won't be left alone. Just tell us what to do."

Summer and Hailey were standing beside Ryan's bed in the ER. He'd finally drifted to sleep.

"How could this happen to him?" Summer whispered.

"He…I think he loved her. Like, more than he'd ever admit…" Hailey said. She brushed a stray hair out of Ryan's eyes.

"I don't think we should take him back to the apartment, I mean, all her stuff is there…" Summer added.

"He's not going to come home with us, Summer," Hailey sighed.

Seth stepped in with a handful of paperwork. "The doctor's letting us take him home."

"How'd you swing that?" Hailey grinned.

"I told him that we'd bring him in tomorrow for a checkup," Seth replied.

"Chino, wake up…" Summer gently shook him awake.

"Yeah?"

"We're getting you out of here, okay?" Summer smiled at him.

"Where?" Ryan asked, sitting up gingerly. Hailey passed him his crutches.

"Will you come with us to Newport?" Hailey asked.

"No…I want to go home…" Ryan replied, rubbing his temples.

"Okay, Ryan."

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have called you…" He whispered as he got to his feet.

"What? God, Ryan, after all that you've done for us lately, you had to call us. This is a two-way street. Let us help you, okay?"

"Okay…" He slowly walked to the door. Seth and Summer followed him, making sure he was steady on his feet.

* * *

"Hello?" Kirsten answered. She was watching Sandy and Jimmy make breakfast. Hailey, Seth and Summer hadn't returned after disappearing the night before. She knew that Jimmy was protecting her from getting upset but as the sun rose, she was getting worried. She had been anxiously awaiting this morning. Seth was supposed to have convinced Ryan to come see her so she could apologize.

"Kirsten?"

"This is her…Hailey?"

"Yeah. How're you feeling?"

"I'm worried. Where are you?"

Hailey hesitated.

"Don't lie. What's going on?"

"Something's happened to Ryan…"

"Is he all right?" She asked after a pause.

"There was a car accident and Teresa…she didn't make it. He's sleeping now but…"

"Where are you? I'm on my way…"

"No, Kirsten…"

"I have to come, Hailey. Please."

Hailey sighed. "I can't let you upset him…"

Kirsten was frustrated but she knew that Hailey was right. Only one person would be able to get through to Ryan after something like this.

"Can I talk to Jimmy?" Hailey asked. Kirsten passed the phone to him. She pulled Sandy aside.

"What's wrong?"

"Sandy, I know you're not 100 percent yet, but I need you to listen to me."

"Okay…"

"Something's happened to Ryan…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Teresa was killed…"

"Oh no…is he okay?"

"Hailey and the kids are with him. They think I'll upset him if I go but…"

"I'll go. Can I go, Jimmy? Will you take me to him?" Sandy pulled on Jimmy's shirt.

"What?" Jimmy lowered the phone. "Sandy, you can't..."

"I'll be fine. I need to be with him. Please, Jimmy. I can handle it."

Jimmy gave Sandy a hard look. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

Sandy and Jimmy park outside Ryan's apartment. Sandy was impressed by the place. He was better now. Stronger now that his wife was back. He knew how much losing his mother had broken him and he couldn't imagine what Ryan was going through.

Jimmy knocked and Hailey let him in with a hug. "Where's the kid?"

"He's asleep on the couch. He won't go in the bedroom," She whispered.

Sandy went to the couch and sat down on the edge beside him. Ryan stirred, opening his eyes sluggishly. "Sandy?"

"Hey, kid."

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked immediately.

"I'm repaying the favor. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine, you shouldn't be here…" Ryan protested, starting to sit up.

"I have to be here. Relax. Just get some rest, okay? I'll be right here," Sandy was speaking to Ryan in the same tone the teenager had used to talk to him earlier in the week. Calm. Placating. Loving.

"But you…"

"I'm okay now. It's your turn to grieve."

Ryan shook his head, confused.

"Just lie down. I'll be here when you get up."

* * *


	2. 2

Seth was watching Ryan sleep. Ryan had been upset when he woke up and saw Sandy but he'd fallen back asleep almost instantly.

He looked uncomfortable. His leg was in an air cast and his bruised chest was wrapped tightly.

"Seth. Can I talk to you?" Sandy called.

Seth walked into the small kitchen. Summer took over watching Ryan.

"Tell me everything you know," Sandy said. His eyes were clear.

"Dad, what?"

"Your father's back," Hailey said.

"I feel like I'm waking up from a bad dream into a nightmare," Ryan muttered. "So. Ryan lives here with Teresa but he's still been in Newport every day and working a full time job…"

"Dad…" Seth started.

"And you're grounded. Forever."

"He's definitely sounding more like the Sandy I remember," Jimmy smiled.

"We have to bring Ryan home where we can take care of him," Sandy said.

"He won't come, Sandy. Kirsten…she said some things to him…" Hailey started.

"I don't care," Sandy replied. "I'm his legal guardian…"

"Not anymore," Seth said quietly.

"What?"

"He's emancipated."

"How the hell…"

"Your friend, Rachel. Ryan needed to be considered an adult in order to handle your affairs and his own," Hailey explained.

"But his probation," Sandy protested.

"Rachel took care of it," Jimmy said quietly.

Sandy shook his head. "It doesn't matter. He should be home."

Summer's voice interrupted his words. "Ryan?"

"What time is it?" Ryan murmured.

Seth and Sandy stepped into the room. Ryan was sitting up, stiffly.

"Early."

Ryan rubbed his eyes.

"How're you feeling?" Seth asked.

"Like hell."

"You should take something, it's been hours since you took your med," Summer said, handing him two prescription bottles.

"I have to call Eva. And Arturo. Can you hand me the phone?" Ryan mumbled.

"Hailey called Teresa's mom last night," Summer said. "Take your meds."

Ryan sighed. He studied the bottles before opening them and swallowing several pills.

"Ryan…" Sandy started.

"You should go home," Ryan said, meeting Sandy's gaze steadily.

"I'm not leaving you to handle this. You're coming back to Newport."

Ryan seemed to realize that Sandy had snapped out of his depression. He shook his head. "I have to be here."

"You should be at home," Sandy insisted.

"He should be in the hospital," Summer muttered.

"I am home." Ryan reached for his crutches and slowly got to his feet. "I need a shower."

"Ryan, I promised to get you checked out at the hospital today," Seth said.

"I remember. I'm not arguing. I'm just taking a shower." He slowly limped out of the room.

"At least _you_ listened to him," Summer said to Sandy. "It's good to have you back." She gave him a gentle hug.

"Thank you," Sandy smiled, grateful for her slight comfort.

"I'm going to spy on Chino, make sure he hasn't fallen over," Summer said.

"I'll come with," Hailey offered from the doorway.

Ryan had stopped cold in the bedroom.

"Chino?"

"I'm okay, Summer." He had his eyes closed as he stood supported by his crutches.

"We can help get you unwrapped, kid," Hailey offered quietly.

He sighed, consenting. They were at his side immediately, helping him into the bathroom. He sat down on the closed toilet and started to unbutton his shirt. Before he could take it off, Hailey and Summer took over.

"I'm not an invalid," Ryan muttered.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Hailey asked.

Summer gently unwrapped his bruised chest. He put his hand against his bare chest and took a shaky breath when she stopped.

"You okay?" Hailey asked, concerned.

"This really hurts…" He said, closing his eyes and breathing shallowly.

"Ryan, hey, are you all right?" Summer kneeled beside him.

"I have known her my whole life…I've spent more time with her than anyone else in my life…and now she's gone…" A single tear escaped his eyes.

"Oh, honey…" Summer wanted to embrace him but he shuddered at her touch.

"Shower…I need to shower," He said immediately, starting to get up.

"Chino, just sit," Summer urged. He sat down. She slowly unfastened the brace on his leg.

"Maybe he'd like a sponge bath," Hailey smiled.

"Jimmy'd kill me. So would Seth," Ryan replied. "So get out."

"Where are your clothes?" Hailey asked.

"The bureau," He muttered.

"Chino. Let me?" Summer leaned over and opened her arms. He finally allowed her to hug him. He shook in her gentle embrace. "You're going to get through this…"

"Do you…do you think she knew?"

"What?" Summer asked, confused.

"That I loved her…" He whispered.

"I'm sure she knew, she'll always know, Ryan…" Summer said, releasing him so she could look in his face. "She loved you so much…"

"But that never seems to matter…" He said sadly.

"Here's some clothes, Ryan. We'll be right out here if you need us." Hailey pulled Summer to her feet and closed the door as Summer burst into tears.

* * *

Seth, Sandy and Jimmy were sitting in the living room.

"The kid's place is nice," Jimmy said.

"Did you know, Jimmy, about Ryan dropping out of school?" Seth asked.

"He told me," Jimmy admitted. "He paid your tuition and went to a meeting with Dr. Kim to explain things. I offered to pay his tuition, but…"

"He's not going to Harbor?"

"Kirsten really messed his head up, Sandy. He hasn't used any of your money and he hasn't accepted anything from Hailey or me. He couldn't budget in Harbor for himself. He said he'd get his GED," Jimmy explained.

"All these decisions, changes, were made without me…" Sandy muttered.

"Tell me about it. I came home to catatonic parents," Seth replied.

"I'm sorry, Seth…your grandmother died and…"

"I know, Dad. I'm really sorry about Nana and I'm sorry for not being here…"

"Apologies all around," Hailey smiled, walking in.

"How is he?" Sandy asked.

"Stubborn as hell. But he let Summer hug him, so that's at least a crack in the armor."

"Ryan's all armor. He better not crack," Seth replied.

"I'm going to call Kirsten." Sandy felt in his pockets. "Do I have a cell phone?"

Seth tossed his Dad a phone. "Don't use all my minutes."

* * *

"Hello?" Kirsten answered.

"Kirsten, it's me."

"Hey. You okay?"

"I feel like I've been sleepwalking through the past few weeks and everything is fucked…" Sandy replied.

"I'm sorry…"

"What did you say to Ryan? Why don't I remember you talking to him?"

"I…I said that if it weren't for him, Seth would have stayed. That he ruined my family…"

"Why would you say those things, Kirsten? You love him…"

"I needed someone to blame and he was here…he was quiet, it was like he didn't even care that Seth was gone and I just couldn't take it…" She whispered.

"What else, Kirsten?"

"I told him that he wasn't welcome here…"

"But now that you have Seth back, you're forgiving him?" Sandy snapped, angry. "God, Kirsten, we gave the kid a family and then you just took it away…"

"I'm sorry…I know I was wrong and if I could just talk to him then I'd make it right again, I promise…how is he?" Kirsten asked.

"He's upset but he's staying strong…"

"Is he coming home?"

"He won't hear of it. But I don't know how he's going to be able to stay here with all the…with all of Teresa's things. He's getting a shower and then we're going to take him back to the hospital to get checked out."

"The hospital? He's hurt?" Kirsten didn't know he was hurt.

"He's really banged up, he wouldn't stay last night so Seth brought him back here."

"I'm coming, Sandy…"

"Please. Don't. Not yet. Let me talk to him."

She sighed. "Okay, honey. And you're okay?"

"Yeah. I think I am. I…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…"

"Me, too. But we're stronger together. So come home as soon as you can."

"I will."

* * *

Ryan stepped out of the bathroom with wet hair. He'd pulled on the sweatpants that Hailey had laid out for him but he was shirtless and held the bandages for his ribs in his hand. Summer immediately went to his side and helped him to sit down on the bed. The phone rang and he looked at it on the nightstand.

"Ryan…"

"I don't want to hear the answering machine," He said suddenly and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Ryan. It's Eva…"

"Hey…"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm getting by," She said. "I just wanted to talk to you about the arrangements…"

"Arrangements?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. We're having a small service in a few days for Teresa. We won't be burying the baby separately, we think it's best if we don't bring it up at all. We think it would bring up too many questions."

"We?"

"Eddie has been a godsend, Ryan, he's been helping me find the right way to pay respect to Teresa…"

Ryan couldn't listen anymore. He silently pushed the off button.

"Ryan? Ryan, who was that?" Summer asked. Ryan didn't move. He stared at the phone in his hand. He looked at her blankly.

"Ryan. Who was on the phone?"

It rang again in his hand. He didn't react immediately but when it rang the second time, he pulled his arm back and hurled the phone against the wall, breaking it. The phone continued to ring in the other room.

Summer waited a long moment before sitting down beside him. Hailey and Seth stepped into the room, alerted by the noise.

"It's like it never even happened…" Ryan murmured. He covered his face. He started to cry silently. Hailey crawled across the bed on her knees and pulled him into a hug. She rocked him gently.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"Someone called," Summer replied. "And he broke the phone."

"Ryan? Ryan, what's wrong, honey? Who was on the phone…" Hailey asked as she tried not to hurt him but continued to hold him.

Sandy stepped in, the kitchen phone to his ear. He covered the mouthpiece. "Guys, give him a little space…" He stepped back into the kitchen.

Summer shook her head when Seth glanced at her. Seth sat down beside Ryan.

Sandy's voice carried into the bedroom. "You need to take a long look at yourself, Mrs. Torres. Teresa decided to have this baby because of her religious beliefs, she wanted this child and you punished her for it. You're going to let the man that abused her stand beside you at her funeral. You know this isn't what Teresa would want…"

Ryan pulled away from Hailey and limped back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck," Summer muttered, getting up and going into the kitchen. "Sandy, stop."

Sandy had put the phone down. Jimmy was watching him, pale.

"He heard you, Sandy…" Summer whispered.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe that she would do this…" Sandy muttered.

"What is it, Sandy?" Jimmy asked.

"Teresa's mother has decided not to mention that Teresa was pregnant. There won't be a ceremony for the child. Eddie's been helping her make the arrangements," Sandy stated quietly.

"Damn…"

"Is he okay?" Jimmy asked Summer.

Ryan walked out, dressed and leaning heavily on his crutches. Hailey and Seth were immediately behind him. "Is my entourage ready to take me to the hospital?"

"Ryan…"

"I'm not talking about that. But you shouldn't have talked to Eva like that. She just lost her daughter," Ryan said quietly. He met Sandy's gaze. "She didn't know about Eddie hurting her. You shouldn't have told her. It wasn't her business. Teresa is dead now, none of that stuff matters anymore. Now let's go."

Sandy was stricken. He shook off Ryan's words and followed him to the door. Seth was beside him and patted him on the back.

"It's okay. He's just upset," Seth said quietly.

"But…but he was right."

* * *

Ryan wouldn't let anyone stay in the room for his examination. Hailey and Jimmy left to check on Kirsten. Summer, Seth and Sandy were waiting in the waiting room for him to emerge.

Finally, the doctor entered. "Ryan said he'd like me to tell you what's going on."

"Is he okay?" Seth asked immediately, standing up.

"He shouldn't be out of bed, honestly. His ribs are going to be very painful for the next few weeks and he doesn't need to consider going back to work for at least a month…"

"He won't be working," Sandy stated.

"He needs to stay off his leg to allow it to heal. He seems alert so the concussion isn't a worry anymore, but the more he moves around, the harder it's going to be for his ribs and collarbone to heal correctly. He doesn't seem like the stay-in-bed type of kid but it's what he needs," The doctor said. "Are you his father?" He asked Sandy.

"I…I was his guardian," Sandy said, clearly still not comfortable with the fact that Ryan had been cut free. He knew that Ryan could handle the responsibility, but he hated the fact that he'd been weak enough for the kid to have to do that.

"He refuses to stay. We want to get an orthopedic consult, but he refuses to stay," The doctor admitted.

"Can we talk to him? See if we can change his mind?" Seth asked.

"I'll show you where he is," The doctor nodded.

Summer and Seth flanked Sandy and they followed the man down the hall.

Ryan was sitting on the edge of the bed, buttoning his shirt.

"Dude, why can't you just wait a little while?" Seth asked, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"I need a ride," Ryan replied.

"Where are you going? The doctor says you need to rest…" Summer protested.

"I have some things to take care of," Ryan replied.

Sandy walked over and stood in front of Ryan. Slowly, Ryan met his gaze. "You can't run away from this, you know."

"I'm not running…"

"Then why can't you wait for the orthopedist?" Sandy asked seriously. "Don't you want to get back to your full strength?"

"I'll be fine…"

"Your ribs are broken, Ryan. Not bruised, not cracked, but broken. Your collarbone…" Sandy continued.

"I know, Sandy. I'm well aware."

"You shouldn't let this accident affect the rest of your life, you could have a permanent limp, it could affect the way you breathe, you could have constant pain," Sandy added.

"Sandy, stop," Ryan sighed. He covered his face.

"Please, Ryan. Come back with us. You can rest and we'll take care of everything…do you trust me?"

"I don't know, do you trust me?" Ryan snapped immediately. "Because it's pretty fucking obvious that you don't…"

"Ryan, stop it," Summer whispered.

Ryan lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry…"

"Ryan, I do trust you," Sandy said gently, putting his hands on Ryan's shoulders. "The last few weeks, you have done more for me than I could ever repay. Can't you let me help you, now? I'm an adult, but I still needed help. And now you need help."

Ryan sighed heavily.

"What do you have to do today, kid?" Sandy asked.

"I need my phone. It was in the car. It has all the phone numbers I need. I have to call my boss, Teresa's doctors, Rachel…"

"We'll get your phone. I'll make some calls to the police station to see where they took Teresa's car. We'll take care of all of that for you," Sandy replied.

"I can do it…"

"We know you can. But we can do it just as well," Seth said.

Ryan hesitated but finally gave a slight nod.

"Will you stay and talk to the ortho doctor?" Summer asked.

He nodded again.

"We'll stay, Dad," Seth said. "Here's my phone…"

"And my keys," Summer added, handing Sandy her keys.

Sandy squeezed Ryan's shoulder and saw him wince in pain. "Sorry, kid. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thanks."

* * *

The orthopedic consult didn't happen for several hours but Ryan slept for most of the wait. Sandy returned a few minutes after the doctor had left.

"Okay, kid. That wasn't too bad, was it?" Sandy asked. He'd talked to the doctor before coming in.

"Nah. You find my phone?"

Sandy pulled the phone out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Ryan muttered.

"Are you going to let us make the calls?" Seth asked.

Ryan handed the phone to him with a sigh.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah. I want to go home…"

"And lie on your couch where you'll be in pain?" Sandy replied.

"I'm not coming with you…"

"Please, man, please…" Seth said urgently.

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can. You brought Seth back to us. It's time for you to come home, too," Sandy said.

"I can't."

"Yes. You can. Please," Seth urged. "It'll be fine and you won't have to be in the apartment all alone…"

"Seth, man, I just…I can't," Ryan said, looking to his friend.

"Kirsten…" Sandy started.

"Stop it," Ryan whispered. "Everybody just stop it. I need some time, all right? Damn…"

"Okay, Ryan. Let's get you out of here, okay? Back to your apartment," Summer said gently, glaring at the two Cohen men.

"Ryan, we just want to help you," Seth said.

"I know, but I've just got…too much on my mind right now to deal with…"

"To deal with Kirsten," Sandy said. "I promise that I won't let her near you…"

"Sandy, stop, he doesn't want to go…" Summer said. "Just drop it for now."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Ryan…" Sandy said.

Ryan just shook his head and stood up with his crutches. He led the way out of the hospital.

* * *

"Sandy? God, it's good to hear your voice," Rachel said when she answered her phone.

"Yeah, I've been a little out of it…"

"I've heard. But that's quite the kid you've got. Ryan's handled everything…"

"He's a great kid. You got him emancipated, Rachel?"

"Yeah. It was tough, but you've got a lot of friends that were worried about you and…Ryan convinced me that it was the right thing. How are you?"

"Better. Ryan's not so good, though. There was a car accident…"

"Is he okay? Is Teresa okay?"

"Teresa didn't make it…"

"Oh no…poor kid…she was a wonderful girl and the baby…oh, is there anything I can do?" Rachel asked.

"He's hanging in there, barely. He's handling things much better than I have been these last few weeks…"

"Is he at home? I can be there in an hour," Rachel offered. She'd been working with Ryan for weeks and had often shared dinner in his apartment with him and Teresa.

"We're in Chino…"

"That's what I meant…"

"You don't have to come out here, Ryan said that he was supposed to meet with you today."

"He was. We were going to discuss Julie's case…"

"What? Julie Cooper?"

"It's a long story, Sandy. If you're back, then…then Ryan shouldn't have to deal with this stuff anymore, right?"

"Right. But I have to admit…these past few weeks are a blur and I don't…"

"I'll get you caught up. And I'll come to you…"

"You know where he lives?"

"Ryan and I are friends, Sandy. Teresa and I were friends, too…are you sure there's nothing else I can do to help?"

"I'll see you when you get here, Rachel. Thanks."

* * *

Ryan was standing unsteadily in the bedroom when Seth came to check on him.

"What's up man?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, man…"

"Can you change the sheets?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Where are the fresh ones?" Seth replied after a pause. Ryan nodded to a closet. He found some clean sheets and immediately pulled the ones off the bed and started to remake it.

"They smell like Teresa…" Ryan murmured when Seth was finished. He sat down on the bed and sighed. "So do these…"

"Ryan…"

"Everything smells like Teresa…" Ryan closed his eyes as he lay down on the bed.

"Are you sure that you want to be here, man?"

"Yeah…this is home…" Ryan muttered.

"Ryan…"

But Ryan was crying. He turned his face away from Seth and cried silently, his shoulders shaking.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door and Summer opened it. She didn't recognize the blonde woman in the hallway.

"Can I help you?" Summer asked.

"Is Ryan here?" The woman responded.

"Who are you?" Summer replied, defensive.

"Dawn," Sandy said, stepping in. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Teresa. I wanted to check on my kid," Dawn Atwood responded. "What the hell is he doing back here? I thought you and your wife were going to take care of him…"

"Lady, you're one to talk," Summer snapped.

"I just want to see him," Dawn glared at the shorter girl.

"I'll have to ask him…" Sandy replied.

"Come on, I know more about him and Teresa than you ever will," Dawn replied. "They've been in and out of love since the kid was six. Where is he?"

Sandy led the woman across the small apartment to Ryan's bedroom. Dawn didn't wait for him to knock, she just pushed past him and entered the room.

"Baby?" She called. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry…"

Seth was startled when Ryan sat up and immediately allowed his mother to wrap her arms around him. He was still crying and let her comfort him.

Seth met his father at the door. "What is she doing here?" He whispered.

"It's okay, baby…it's okay, don't cry…you know what your dad used to say about crying, right? Don't waste your emotion on tears, you might need it for kicking someone's ass, right?" Dawn murmured, rocking her son. Ryan mumbled something unintelligible. "Oh, baby, it's going to be all right…she knew you cared about her…"

"Let's give them a minute…" Sandy sighed.

Dawn let Ryan cry for several minutes before pulling away and taking his face in her hands. "Come on, kid. You have to be strong…I know it hurts, but you're strong…aren't you strong?"

He nodded, wiping his face.

"That's my boy. You're going to be fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"Eva called me and said that you were pretty banged up…"

"You're back in Chino?" Ryan asked, composing himself.

"For a while. I didn't know you were here…you came back for Teresa? You knocked her up?"

Ryan flinched at her words.

"I'm sorry, honey…"

"It's just been so long since I saw you, I forgot…"

"You forgot what, honey?"

"Why are you being so nice? What do you want?" Ryan asked.

Her face softened. "I don't want anything. My little boy's all grown up and I wanted to check on you…"

"I'm fine," He snapped.

"Don't be like this, honey…" She wrapped her arms around him again, but he was stiff. He wouldn't cry again. Not for her.

* * *

Sandy opened the door, expecting Rachel. He was surprised to find Jimmy, Hailey and Kirsten.

"Honey…" He started, embracing her. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to fix this. Where is he?" She asked.

"We couldn't talk her out of it," Jimmy sighed.

"He's in the bedroom. Dawn's with him," Sandy replied.

"Dawn?" She gasped.

"Who's Dawn?" Hailey questioned, confused.

"Ryan's mother. His real mother," Sandy replied.

"I couldn't wait any longer. This is my fault," Kirsten took a steadying breath.

"This is no one's fault…well, maybe Seth's," Hailey smiled sadly.

"Is he okay alone with his mother?" Kirsten asked.

"I don't know. She just showed up," Sandy sighed. "Let's all just sit down and relax."

Before they got comfortable, there was a crash from the bedroom. Seth and Summer were by the door before the adults got there.

"Seth…can you…" Ryan whispered, waving his hand at his mother. Seth nodded and took Dawn's arm, pulling her to a standing position.

"What did you do to him?" Seth hissed. "Did you hurt him?"

"No, I'd never hurt him, I just asked…" Dawn stammered.

"Get out. Get the hell out of here," Seth snapped. "You shouldn't have come, now go."

Dawn was red-faced but she turned to leave.

"Wait," Ryan whispered. "Mom…"

Dawn hesitated, glancing around at the gathered people. She finally said, "I'm sorry that I upset you, baby, and I'll go."

"Thank you. For coming. And for going," Ryan muttered. He turned away from the worried stares and stretched out on the bed.

* * *

Dawn didn't speak to anyone as she left the apartment. Kirsten couldn't sit on the couch anymore so she got up and went to where everyone was gathered.

"Ryan, what just happened?" Summer sat down beside him on the bed.

"My mom's a bitch," He muttered. "Can you guys just leave me alone?"

Kirsten stepped in.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Seth gasped when he saw her.

"I came for Ryan," She said.

"Please, Summer…" Ryan murmured, opening his eyes and looking to her, helplessly. "I can't do this now…"

Summer silently pulled at the covers and tucked him into bed. "He needs to rest. Kirsten, you can talk to him later…"

"But…" She protested.

"We know you need to talk to him. But he needs to rest more," Seth echoed.

"Come on, honey," Sandy urged his wife back from the room.

Hailey sat down beside Ryan on the bed. "Can I sit with you?"

He nodded. "Okay…"

"Okay." She sat down in the chair beside the bed as Summer closed the door to the bedroom.

* * *

Rachel was sitting with Kirsten and Sandy at Ryan's kitchen table. Jimmy had taken Seth and Summer with him to change clothes and pick up some takeout for when they returned.

"So, Dad said he'd do whatever Sandy suggested?" Kirsten asked, startled.

"Seth spoke with him. Caleb doesn't know that you guys have been…less than healthy, lately. He agreed to give Julie the annulment and drop the charges," Rachel explained.

"Does he think we just forgot about him in jail?" Kirsten asked, pale. Sandy was holding her hand.

"Ryan had sent word to him that you were both consumed with the search for Seth and the death of Sandy's mom. He would call Caleb every couple of days to let him know how the search was going. Your dad's fine, Kirsten."

"How'd you explain yourself?" Sandy asked.

"I told him that you had a lot on your plate and you asked me to handle it due to the conflict of interest. He accepted it. He's not stupid, I think he knew something was wrong, but he accepted it," Rachel replied.

"Thank you, Rachel. For helping us like this," Kirsten said honestly.

"No problem. I'll call in the favor later," She smiled. "How's Ryan doing?"

"He's resting. Hailey's sitting with him," Sandy replied.

"She's good with him. Summer, Hailey and Teresa actually managed to get him to say, like five sentences in a row one night. Tired him out so much, he fell asleep," She grinned.

"You seem to know him very well," Kirsten remarked.

"He's the king of multitasking. He finally had things settled with Teresa. I mean, they got their loan from the bank, he'd just been considered permanent at his job and she got a promotion to manager yesterday so she had health insurance…this is just awful."

"You were friends with Teresa, too?"

"Yes. We were friends. You have a very nice family, guys. I'm glad Seth came home to you…"

"How can we get Ryan to come home, Rachel?" Sandy asked.

Rachel sighed. She glanced at Kirsten who immediately lowered her gaze guiltily. "He has made a life of his own, guys. He has a job, a place…"

"He's not planning on going back to school, did you know that?" Sandy asked. Kirsten was startled.

"We've discussed it. He tried to appeal to Dr. Kim to let him set up a payment plan of some kind…"

"We pay for his school," Kirsten replied.

"You told him that he couldn't freeload off you anymore," Rachel said evenly. "He won't take your money. I don't blame him…"

"Rachel…" Sandy started.

"He isn't the type to take help. Have you guys ever thought about how hard it was for him to let you take him in? You probably thought it was easy for him to accept your handouts, but it wasn't. Did he ever ask you for money for lunch? Or to take out Marissa? No. He wouldn't ask, he had a saving's account…and I know you're sorry, Kirsten, but he's not going to forget what you said to him right away," Rachel replied.

"I know. But we want him home," Kirsten whispered.

"You'll have to talk to him. I'm his lawyer now, but I can't force him to do anything. He's a legal adult," She replied.

Kirsten and Sandy both sighed.

"Can I check on him?" Rachel asked. "I won't wake him if he's sleeping…"

"Go ahead," Sandy replied.

Rachel went to the door and knocked softly. Hailey opened the door. "He's sleeping…"

Rachel stepped inside and kneeled beside the bed. Ryan's eyes were closed but his face was twisted as if he were in pain. "He shouldn't lie face down if his ribs are broken…"

"I didn't even think about that…" Hailey realized.

Rachel brushed some hair out of his face and he stirred slightly.

"Teresa, it's too early…" He murmured, drowsy.

"Honey, it's Rachel…you should lie on your back, okay?"

"What?" Ryan opened his eyes, disoriented for a moment. "Rachel?"

"Hey, kid. Lie on your back for me, all right?"

He obeyed as his eyes cleared.

"Better?" She smiled.

"Yeah…thanks…"

"How're you feeling?"

"Tired…" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"I guess so. I'm so sorry, Ryan…" She said.

"Me, too…what are you doing here?" He sat up with a yawn.

"Sandy called me. I came as soon as I heard, kid." She sat down beside him on the bed.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to…"

"I know. But I needed to. Are you going to talk to Kirsten?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, but my mom showed up and she…I just couldn't take any more tense conversations," Ryan admitted. "Is she still here?"

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Hailey asked.

"She's not going to go away until I talk to her. And she should be home resting, with Sandy," Ryan sighed.

"I'll get her for you, Ryan," Rachel said.

* * *

Kirsten stepped into the room nervously. "Ryan?"

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You don't look so good," Kirsten said, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"Yeah, but it's better than I feel," Ryan sighed. He met her eyes steadily. "So. You're over it?"

"I'm sorry…"

"It doesn't matter, Kirsten. It doesn't matter what you said, you were sick. Are you over it?"

"Yes, Ryan, I am…" She had tears in her eyes.

He sighed and lowered his gaze. "I'm glad."

"You're…"

"I really missed you," He murmured. She embraced him impulsively and he cried out in pain as she squeezed his damaged ribs.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She gasped, releasing him with tears running down her cheeks.

"It's okay…" He replied. He put his hand on her face. "Why don't you take Sandy home? Neither of you are up for this…"

"We've been wallowing in self-pity for far too long," She replied, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "We're here for you."

"Thanks. I'm going to lie down again…"

"We want you to come home, Ryan. Take your place back…"

"Can you ask Hailey to bring my pills?" Ryan asked, ignoring her words as he stretched out on the bed again.

"Of course."

"I can't come back yet, Kirsten. I had…I had to make a decision and I made it. My life is here."

Kirsten shook her head but she didn't want too push him. Not today. She got up to find her sister.

* * *


	3. Fin

**_AN: Okay, this particular story is finished. I may write an epilogue or a follow-up if the mood strikes me. But consider this one finished. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"I remember awakening one morning  
_****_and finding everything smeared with the color of  
_****_forgotten love…"  
_****_ --Bukowski_**

****

Ryan was dreaming about Teresa. And their child. She had jet black hair, just like her mother. She had his blue eyes. She was beautiful. She was wearing a pink dress with blue flowers. She was chasing butterflies with a handful of dandelions and before he could get to her, she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Oh, baby, are you all right?" Teresa's voice was wracked with worry as she rushed across the backyard.

He woke up with a gasp, his hands clenching the blanket desperately.

"Ryan? Ryan, what is it?" Hailey was beside him immediately.

"Hailey?" He was confused. The pain from his injuries slammed into him and he remembered.

"You had a bad dream, Ryan, it's okay…you scared the hell out of me…" Hailey admitted. "Are you okay? Do you want some pills?"

"No, I just…I need a minute…" Ryan whispered. He was suffocating. Kirsten, Sandy, Seth, their concern was too much for him. Hailey and Jimmy, none of them should be here. He needed to be alone.

"Ryan…"

"Can I get a little privacy, Hailey? I'm sorry, but…but I don't think I can be around anyone right now," He admitted.

"Okay, honey. But I'll be right outside if you need me," Hailey stood up.

"Actually…can you leave? I need…I need some time to myself…" Ryan added.

"We're not leaving you here all alone," Hailey said quietly. She glanced up and saw Sandy in the doorway.

"Ryan?" Sandy came in and sat down in Hailey's vacated seat as she gave them their privacy.

"Sandy, I appreciate everything that you guys are doing but…"

"We're not leaving…"

"I can't…" Ryan sighed. "I can't do this with all of you here…I need my space…"

"You're in no condition…"

"I can't grieve if all of you are watching me like I'm going to slit my own wrists. I'll be fine, Sandy. Please," Ryan said, urgently.

"Ryan…"

"Please. I'll call if I need anything…"

"We're an hour away, kid, we can't get here in time," Sandy said. "Don't make us do this…"

"I'll be fine. I swear. I'll call. Please."

Finally, Sandy nodded. He closed the door behind him as he left to usher his family from the apartment.

Ryan heard Kirsten arguing with Sandy from the other room but he knew that Sandy would convince them.

He needed to be alone.

He was alone.

------

"I can't believe we just left him there," Seth said.

"We need to have a long talk about you leaving us while you went sailing off into the sunset," Sandy replied. Hailey and Jimmy were getting dinner with Summer, leaving the Cohens alone together for one of the first times since his return.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't think about…"

"You left us, Seth. You left us and all you did was write a note…a note!" Kirsten replied.

"I never thought I'd be this happy to have you guys yelling at me…I mean, I didn't even believe what Ryan was telling me when he came to get me. He took a plane…" Seth muttered.

"Ryan's scared of heights, he said he'd never fly…" Kirsten remarked.

"Yeah, but Summer's dad loaned him the private jet. He wasn't even mad, guys, he just said that you guys needed me…I'd never thought about what my leaving would do to you…" Seth admitted.

"You're everything to us, Seth…" Sandy whispered.

"I'm so sorry…"

"You could've called, Seth. Or something. You missed your grandma's funeral…" Kirsten started.

"My grandpa's incarceration, yeah, I know. I missed too much. And I lost the only girl I've ever loved. And I lost my brother, too," Seth replied.

"Ryan will come back to us. He has to," Sandy stated.

"We've all made some mistakes this summer. But we'll make them right," Kirsten said.

"Is it too soon to call and check on him?" Seth asked. Sandy was already dialing.

----

Ryan opened the door. "Eddie."

"Damn, man…you're really busted up…" Eddie said quietly.

"Eddie, what do you want?" Ryan sighed. He was in no condition for a fight but if that's what Eddie wanted, he'd give him one. He'd beat him down with his crutch if he had to.

"I…I wanted to talk to you. Apologize and…I mean, you know I loved Teresa…and I know you loved her, too…I…nobody else knows how this feels," Eddie said quietly.

Ryan sighed. "I really don't want to do this, Eddie…not now…"

"I'm sorry. I should've called…"

"I busted the phone," Ryan replied.

Eddie nodded. "Can I come in, man? Please?"

Ryan wasn't sure why, but he let him in. Eddie had a brown paper bag in his hand and when he sat down on the couch, he pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Teresa loved this vodka. The Grey Goose. We could never afford it but on our anniversary, I'd always buy her a bottle," Eddie said quietly. Ryan realized that Eddie was the only person in the world that was possibly hurting as much as he was. He sat down beside him on the couch.

"How's her mom?"

"She's pissed at me. But she's handling it. Arturo's pretty upset. Trey called, worried about you," Eddie said.

"My mom came by."

"She came by the house, too. She was pretty surprised to have you back in Chino. What are you going to do now, man?" Eddie asked.

All the hatred between them seemed to have died with Teresa. They'd been friends long before she'd become either of their lovers.

"I'm going to have a drink with you. We'll drink to Teresa," Ryan replied. Eddie smiled sadly and pulled out another bottle of vodka.

"Individual bottles, man."

"Good idea," Ryan nodded, accepting the bottle.

-----

Sandy and Kirsten were sitting in the kitchen when Summer walked in from the patio.

"Hey, guys. Since you're both…back to normal again…I guess I should ask permission for crashing in the poolhouse, right?" Summer asked.

"Summer, you've done more for this family than we can ever repay. You will always be welcome in our home," Kirsten replied.

"But if we get our way and Ryan comes home, we'll have to make other sleeping arrangements for you," Sandy smiled.

"He'll come around. He's stubborn but he'll do the right thing," Summer nodded.

"You really helped him out, didn't you?" Kirsten asked.

"He helped me out. I lost Cohen, too," Summer replied. "We made it through together. With Hailey and Jimmy…Jimmy's so upset about Marissa but there's nothing he can really do…but helping you guys, finding Seth…it's something tangible he can do to make a difference."

"Are you hungry, Summer? Did you need something?"

"I was actually going to drive out to Chino. It's been long enough. I want to check on him before I head home," She admitted.

"Want some company?" Sandy asked.

"I was thinking of asking Cohen. I think we could use the ride to talk some things out," She admitted.

"Good idea. Let us know if he's okay," Kirsten said.

"I will. I'll go get Seth."

------

Summer and Seth rode in silence for the first several miles.

"I've had rage blackouts my whole life, Cohen, but I've never been as angry as I was at you when you left," She said suddenly.

"Summer, I'm sorry…"

"I know you are but it doesn't change how angry I was back then. I just wanted you to know."

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"How about not take my love and stomp all over it? God, Cohen, Chino gave up his whole life for a friend, a fucking friend, and you walked away from me…your true love because you're a spoiled little brat…" She snapped. "I don't understand how I fell so hard for someone who doesn't give a shit about me…"

"I do give a shit about you, you're everything to me…but…but I'm nothing without Ryan…a year ago, you didn't even know my name, Summer…and Ryan changed all of that…"

"I changed. You changed. Ryan was just the sign that things were going to change. He's not a force of nature, he's just a kid like you and me. He was trying to do the right thing. You killed him when you left…he needed you…and you just abandoned him."

"Summer, he left Newport…"

"To raise his child. God, Cohen, you know what his family was like, at least, you know more than I ever did until Teresa told me about it. He wanted a better life for his child. And now…god…this is just the worst thing ever."

"I know. I'm sorry, Summer. I was wrong. I took everything for granted, my parents, you, Ryan, my life here, everything…it's all so fucking fragile that the smallest thing can knock it on it's head…I'm so sorry…"

She sighed. "Okay. I believe you. The way you handled Ryan at the hospital…I can tell you've grown up a lot since you left."

"It wasn't from the trip, it was the culture shock of being back here in the alternate universe that has become my life," Seth remarked. "Losing you…I'll never be able to recover from that."

"Well, at least we're still friends. Right?"

"I hope so," He replied.

-----

Seth knocked loudly on the door of Ryan's apartment. Finally, the door opened.

"Eddie? What the hell are you doing here? Where's Ryan?" Seth demanded.

"Chill out, he's fine, he's crashed out in the bedroom," Eddie slurred.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Ryan would kick your ass…" Summer snapped, pushing past him. "Are you drunk?"

"Yeah, Ry said he didn't want me driving home so I'm waiting on my taxi," Eddie replied.

"Wait outside," Seth replied. Eddie nodded and left.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Summer saw the empty bottles of vodka and immediately got a bad feeling. She rushed into the bedroom. Ryan was lying on his back, snoring.

"Is he okay?" Seth asked, joining her. Summer sat down beside her damaged friend.

"Ryan? Ryan, can you wake up for me?" She asked gently.

He sluggishly opened his eyes and regarded her. "Summer?"

"Are you drunk?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Stupidass…" She muttered. "What happened?"

"She's gone…she's just…gone…" Ryan murmured, his eyes growing distant.

"But you're still here," Summer insisted. She gently shook him. "You're still here and you can't do this to yourself…"

"I should have protected her…I should have taken care of her…"

"There was nothing you could have done, Ryan," Seth replied.

"It's just not fair…leave me alone…" Ryan rolled over, away from their concerned stares.

"Honey, we're bringing you back with us. No argument," Summer said suddenly.

"No…"

"Listen to me. I will not let you stay here alone. Not in this place that's haunted with her. I'm going to get some of your things together and you're going to come back to Newport with you. Just for a little while, okay?"

"No, Summer…" Ryan protested.

"It's not permanent, Ryan, but we're worried about you," Seth started. "And it's not good for my folks to be worried right now. They need to see you, they need you to be there where they can hover and make themselves feel useful."

"I can't…"

"We're not leaving without you. So suck it up, Chino. You're coming home."

He closed his eyes and the alcohol took him back to sleep.

-----

"Summer? Seth? You didn't call, is everything…" Hailey and Jimmy met them outside.

"He's drunk. We came over and found him passed out drunk in his bed…" Seth said. Ryan was stretched out across the back seat of Summer's car.

"Drinking?" Jimmy asked.

"Eddie was there. I guess they had some weird bonding experience," Summer muttered.

"But he's okay? How'd you convince him to come home?" Hailey asked.

"It's not permanent. We told him that it was too much stress on Sandy and Kirsten to be worrying about him when he's an hour away," Summer replied.

"He didn't cuss us out except for the first twenty minutes," Seth replied. "Then he passed out."

"He's really wasted, guys," Summer warned Jimmy as he leaned into the car.

"Ryan? Ryan, kid, wake up for me…"

"Get off me…" He muttered.

"We just want to get you inside so you can lie down," Jimmy said.

"Inside…we in Newport again?" Ryan opened his eyes and blinked to try and focus.

"Come on, kid," Jimmy helped him out of the car and Hailey immediately handed him the crutches.

"Thanks…what's going on, again?" Ryan questioned.

"Let's get you to the poolhouse, you drunk," Summer teased, heaving a dufflebag of his clothes over her shoulder.

"I'm going to tell Mom and Dad what's up. Take him around the side, it'll be less steps for him," Seth suggested.

By the time Ryan made it to the poolhouse, Sandy and Kirsten had been informed of his arrival and were waiting.

"Sleep now?" Ryan asked, looking at Summer.

"Yes, Chino. Lie down," She ordered.

"He's drunk…" Kirsten whispered. "He sent us away so he could get drunk?"

"Eddie came by. We think it was his idea."

"But he's home…"

"For tonight. He's home."


End file.
